Te estube esperando
by Mikanpriscila-chan
Summary: Mikan y Natsume estan casados y tiene dos hijos todos estan trankilos ya que la AAO fue destruida al igual que el ESP o eso creian hasta que vuelve ah aparece y mikan decide irse con uno de sus hijos y volver en 10 años ¿que pasa? y ¿podran librarse de la AAO? ¿Que hara Natsume sin su Mikan durante 10 años?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: Mikan desaparece..**_

MIKAN POV:

Me desperte adormilada viendo ah mis tres amores al lado mio, primero ah los pequeños Kirarin e Hiroto luego ah mi primer Amor Natsume el ahora tiene 26 años y yo 25 años, ya han pasado 8 años desde que nos graduamos y nos casamos

Me levanto sigilosamente para no despertarlos y me voy ah la cocina, ah hacer el desayuno... luego de 20min los dos pequeños baja de la habitacion y se sientan en la mesa frotando sus ojitos ,y dicen

-¡Mami tenemos hambre! ¡panqueques! gritaronlos dos al mismo tiempo

-Si mis niños aqui tiene les digo mientras pongo dos platos con cuatro panqueques cada uno y sus ojos brillan con estrellitas

-¡Gracias mami! dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-Hm aun es tempreno para hacer ruido dice Natsume bajando de la escalera

- Papi gritan ambos tratando de llegar ah su padre usando sus alices

-Chicos aqui dentro no, Kirarin no incendies la casa yo les digo

Me olvide mencionar que nuestros hijos son alices Kirarin tiene el fuego alice

Mientras Hiroto tiene la anulacion y el sec alice si por desgracia tiene mi alice mas peligroso pero por lo menos ahora la AAO ya esta destruida por eso todo cambio tambien en la academia

Miro la ora y grito Kyaaa se nos hace tarde para el jarden niños y ellos dicen:

-Nuestro Akira-kun y Mizuki-san que pasarian por nosotros asi provarin el alice de Akira dijo Hiroto

Bueno vamos ah esperarlos en la puerta les dije sonriendo

NATSUME POV:

Me avía despertado por los gritos de los chicos, ellos eran nuestras vidas el que se parece ah mi es Akira habla menos y tiene mi actitud aunque tiene el estomago de mikan pero Hiroto tiene la personalidad de Mikan

Ellos son mellisos y tiene 5 años Hakira usa el pelo suelto marron y ojos rojos mientras Hiroto tiene pelo negro y ojo rojos

Mientras mikan se ocupa de llevar los ah la puerta yo aun pienso en lo que me dijo en la noche

**Flashback**:

_-¿Natsume estas despiesto?_

_-Hm_

_- Tengo que hablarte de algo importante..._

_-Mikan tengo sueño no me lo puedes decir ¿mañana temprano?_

_-Natsume mañana ah la noche me ire con Hiroto desaparecere por 10 años..._

_-¿Mikan de que estas hablando?_

_-Ellos han vuelto y saben hacerca de Hiroto no te he dicho nada pero... no puedo dejar que nada le pase_

_-Mikan no te puedo dejar sola ¿que estas diciendo?_

_-Natsume te amo y espero que me puedas esperar hasta que regrese dice Mikan con los ojos llorosos_

_-Yo tambien te amo y la abrazo mientra ello solloza y me cuenta lo que esta pando_

_-Hace un año que estan enviando amenaza en la academia hacerca de mi mi tio me lo conto y tambn un diasegui ah los chicos cuando fueron al jardin para que no esten solos y mientras los seguia sigilosamente alguien tambien lo hacia_

_Entonces una hombre salto delante de ellos y Kirarin puso un circulo de fuego al rededor y hiro saco su volsa de piedras alices y la incorporo dentro de el mismo y empezo ah luchar mientra yo llegaba corriendo_

_Le pregunte quien lo mando y medijo la AAO tiene un mensaje para ti ... y dice que ha regresado y tu hijo jamas estara ah salvo_

_-¿Mikan cuando paso eso? y ¿porque nadie me lo conto? _

_-Ayer y le dije ah los niños que yo te lo contaria _

_-Debemos hablar con los niños _

_-Si... yo no los quiero separar dice Mikan llorando aun mas en mis brazos mientras la abrazo mas fuerte_

**_Fin _**

Mikan se despide de los niños y me hace seña para que los sigamos

entonces la sigo mientras vigilamos ah los ninos ir al jardin

MIKAN POV:

El jardin esta dentro de Gakuen alice pero ahora los mas chicos mas chicos vuelven ah sus casas

Mientras lo seguimos y una vez que entraron nosdirijimos con el director de secundaria mi tio y shiki

Luego de caminar 25min llegamos ah la oficina del tio

Toco la puerta y dicen:

-Quien es ?

-Soy yo Mikan le contesto

-Pasa dice el tio y me abre la puerta

Cuando entramos el medice

-Ya lo se todo Mikany tambien que te vas hoy con Hiroto pero tengo algo que decirte sobre Kirarin...

-¿Kirarin? ella tiene el alice del fuego por lo que la entrenara natsume

-Bueno mejor es que te des cuenta tu sola pero No puedo dejar que escapes de esta manera podrias perderlo ¿saves?

-¿Perder que cosa director? dice Natsume mirandome

-Su bebe Natsume dice shiki

-¿Como? pero...como puede ser...dice Natsume sin poder creerlo entonces me mira y dice ¿cuanto tienes?

-Una semana pe-pero aun puede ser que no sea un embarazo solo algo me deve aver caido mal-fui cortada por mi tio

-Si estas embarazada y es un alice refleja tu misma luz lo puedo ver

-Pero no puedo dejar que Hiroto sea tomado yo les digo mientras las lagrimas caen

Natsume se acerca y me abraza luego me susura -no puedo dejarte ir tan bulnerable.. por favor no te vayas

-Natsume no puedo hacer otra cosa yo le digo poniendo mi mirada seria y entonces hablor me ire hoy al anocheser

_Al anocheser _

NATSUME POV:

Mikan no puedo dejar que se valla pero... nuestros hijos podrian estar en peligro juntos pienso pero algo me saca de mis pensamientos escucho que la puerta es abierta y me voy corriendo ah fijarme

-¿Que haces aqui Imai y Ruka?

-¿Donde esta esa Baka? dice Imai con una mirada furiosa

-¿Que quieres? me parece o ¿engordaste yo la molesto?

-Ya se que Mikan dasaparecera hoy idiota tengo que hablar con ella y no no engorde estoy enbarazada idiota

Bueno buscala esta en su cuarto le digo y ella seva entonces volteo y me encuentro con Ruka y detras de el Mizuki y Akira bueno el es igual ah Imai ambos tiene cabello negro y ojos azules solo que Mizuki tiene el pelo por los hombros

-Natsume Imai se ira con Mikan no te preocupes dice Ruka

-¿Que? pero ella esta embarazada

-No puedo hacer nada ella no me deja otra opcion yo me quedare con Mizuki asique vine ah vivir con tigo mientra nuestras esposas salen de viaje ¿que te parece? dice Ruka

-Mmmm creo que seria lo mejor bueno es tiempo de hablar con los niños yo digo y entonces baja Mikan y Imai

MIKAN POV:

Cuando bajo con Hotaru nos sentamos en el sillo y digo

-Niños vengan tenemos algo muy importante que decirles..

-Ya sabemos que estan embarazadas dijieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

-No es eso es que vamos ah salir de aqui

- y... ¿cuando vuelven mami? pregunta Hiroto

-Luego de 10 años y tu vienes conmigo

-¿Que? ni se te ocurra alejar ah Hiroto-onii-chan de mi grita Kirarin encendiendo fuego alrededor mio

-Kirarin grita Natsume y ella apaga el fuego

-Lo siento solo que no quiero que se valla llora ella y Hiroto la consuela

Luego de hablar con mis hijo y los de Hotaru nos vamos al patio

Agarro la mano de Hotaru e Hiroto luego el agarra la mano de Akira y nos tele trasporto ah un lugar desconocido en la selva...

* * *

**_Holi espero que les haya gustado este es mi sengundo fanfic si quieren que siga publicando los cap comente sino les gusto lo tendre que eliminar :( pero espero que les guste :) y gracias por leerlo los prox cap seran un poco menos_**


	2. Chapter 2: Mikan donde estas

**Capitulo 2: Mikan donde estas...**

_El primer año la morena y la azabache se contacto con todos hasta envio imagenes de su bebe era una niña igual ah Mikan era su perfecto reflejo... pero luego el tiempo empezo ah cambiar la amenaza eran contaste y ella desaparecio con su amiga azabache mientras que su esposo se desesperaba por saber que pasaba que ella se habia borrado del mundo.._

_Luego 5 años desues de desaparecer..._

NATSUME POV:

Mikan en done handas ¿estara bien? y ¿mi hija como esta? son las preguntas que pasaban por la mente del azabache hasta que escucho que la puerta se abrio de repente y para su sorpresa no era Ruka era...

-¿¡Imai!? ¿y..? ¿Mikan donde estas? pregunto desesperado y de repente aparece Ruka corriendo al lado de ella ah abrazarla

-No grites Huyuga dice Imai con una cara estoica pero aun habia preocupacion en sus ojo en eso le digo:

-No me has respondido ¿¡DONDE ESTA MIKAN!? grito furioso y frustrado al no verla

-Ella se fue por su cuenta me dijo que es tiempo de madurar y hacerce fuerte... dijo Imai

-No puede ser...ella esta con dos criaturas sola...

-No enrealidad Hikari vino con migo dijo Imai y una niña sale detras de ella revelando ah una pequeña de cinco años igual ah.. Mikan

Me aceco ah la niña de ah poco y se para enfrente mio y dice:

-Papa ¿eres tu? y salen lagrimas de sus ojos entonces me acerco rapido y la abrazo luego le susurro al oido:  
-Shh mi niña todo va ah estar bien ahora estas con papa y yo te cuidare... es la unico que le digo mientras la abrazo

HOTARU POV:

Espero que Mikan este ah salvo ese lugar era muy peligroso y Hiro tambien aunque el es un mucho fuerte ya tiene 10 años y me prometio cuidar de Mikan

Pero Ruka se hacerca y me dice:

-¿Donde esta Akira? con preocupacion en su rostro

-El bueno... se quizo quedar con Mikan y ayudar ah Hiroto yo le respondi sabiendo que se preocuparia

-¿Como? pe-pero por que... dijo el con ojos de tristesa

-Bueno escuche y no interumpan yo les digo y mientras le cuento el recuerdo viene ah mi mente

_**Flashback:**_

_Hiroto eres un chico muy fuerte como tu padre prometeme que protejeras ah mikan le dice una chica azabache ah un pequeño azabache con ojos rojos y el le responde: -hare lo que sea para protejer ah mama tia Hotaru_

_Yo tambin me quedo no pienso dejar ah mi mejor amigo dice Akira saliendo de las sombras_

_No puedes papa se preocupara yo le contesto_

_Papa es muy blando solo dejame quedarme aqui y protejer ah Mikan e Hiroto y tu vete con los bebes ellos son los mas chicos me reponde el muy seria mente con una cara estoica_

_Bueno me ire ah ver ah Mikan para que se despida de Hikari y Makoto les digo mientras me para ah ir con Mikan..._

**_fin_**

-Entonces Mikan vendra luego de 5 años mas... dice Huyuga decepcionado

-Si y ella me dijo que entrenaras ah Hikari ella tiene el fuego alice la anulacion y el sec alice le digo y natsume abre los ojos

-Como entonce ella tambien esta en peligro

-No porque Mikan le ah robado su alice aunque ella sabe manejarlo... pero se lo devolvera cuando vuelva

-Bueno sera que mejor durmamos todos dice Ruka agarrando ah los dos bebes en brazos y llevandolos en la cuna

Luego todos no vamos ah dormir

FIN POVS

_Ya han pasado seis meses desde que aquella azabache regreo ah su hogar y todo era tranquilo hasta que resivieon una noticia espantosa..._

NATSUME POV:

No,no,no,no,no puede ser esto es mentira ella no esta muerta... Hiroto y Akira tampoco ellos estan junto no puede ser verdad no puede ser verdad pienso dentro mio mientras las lagrimas salen al ver los tres cuerpos muertos frente mio...

No mi mikan ella era mi luz, mi paz, mi amor... mi mundo y mi todo yo te esperare Mikan tu dijiste pase lo que pase esperame y yo te esperare este tiempo que quede porque aunque nuestros cuerpos no esten juntos nuestros corazones estan unidos y mi corazon sigue latiendo por ti ya que estas viva...

Yo te esperare Mikan...

HOTARU POV:

Mikan ella no puede estar muerta tampoco Hiro y menos Akira ellos estan ah salvo yo lo se yo confio en ella

Mikan regresa rapido todos te extrañamos mucho yo se que volveras Mikan... solo vuelve sana y salva porfavor.. dice Hotaru mientras solloza en el pecho de su marido que la abraza con furza

RUKA POV:..

Mikan yo se que estas ah salvo cuidando de tu hijo y de mi hijo porfavor vuelve pronto te necesitamos ahora mas que nunca

Natsume te necesita mas que ah nadie en este mundo regresa pronto Mikan

FIN POV:

Ya han pasado diez años y ella aun no regresa angustiando ah todos por ella...

RUKA POV:

Bueno soy maestro en Gakuen alice y Hoy hay dos nuevos alumnos y me dijieron que valla ah la oficina del ESP para conocerlos ah ellos y ah la nueva maestra de habilidad peligrosa que estara con Natsume y camino junto con el..

Cuando llegamos abro la puerta y veo ah...

* * *

**Holis ¿Como les parecio? espero que les aya gustado y les agraezco sus comentario muchas gracias me ayudan ah inpirarme espero que les guste este capitulo :) hasta la proxima**


	3. Chapter 3: Yo se que es Mikan

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_RUKA POV:_

_Bueno soy maestro en Gakuen alice y Hoy hay dos nuevos alumnos y me dijieron que valla ah la oficina del ESP para conocerlos ah ellos y ah la nueva maestra de habilidad peligrosa que estara con Natsume y camino junto con el.._

_Cuando llegamos abro la puerta y veo ah..._

**CAPITULO 3: Yo se que es Mikan...**

RUKA POV:

-Es Akira y Hiroto grito con fuerza mientras yo y Natsume corremos ah abrazarlos

-¿Donde esta Mikan? dice Natsume y los niños se miran y agachan la cabeza

-Lo siento padre pe-pero n-no pude salvar ah mama ella termino salvandome ami dice Hiroto mientras lagrimas rodan por sus mejilla y se tapa los ojos con el flequillo

-Pero... quien los ah traido aqui entonces digo y una Morena con ojos azules pelo largo chocolate oscuro vestida de negro aparece y dice yo

-Soy la nueva entrenadora Sakura no necesitan mi apellido eso es todo dijo ella con una mirada fria

NATSUME POV:

Cuando aquella mujer entro mi corazon empezo ah latir ah cien por hora entonces me di cuenta que era ella, No hay otra mujer que me acelere el corazon aparte de ella

Yo hare que ella misma se revele estoy seguro que es ella aparte acaba de decir Sakura y dijo que volveria en 10 años y hoy exactamente ahora se cumplen 10 años desde que se fue

-Bueno entonces te enseñare tu residencia le digo yo

-Esta bien dice ella sin mirarme

-Mmm como encontraste ah esos niños yo le pregunto

-No es asunto tuyo dice ella

-Si lo es porque hace 5 años estaban supuestamente muertos y ahora estan vivos y tu estas con ellos

-Bueno esa chica morena de ojos avellana me dijo que los salvara y que dentro de 5 años los llevara aquie despues de terminar su entrenamiento intente salvarlo pero ella se nego...

-Esta bien yo le digo

Cuando llegamos la hago pasar en mi casa bueno mejor masion dentro de la academia ya que es mas seguro para los niños y la guio hasta su cuarto

Luego la deje y me fui ah la clase de habilidad peligrosa hoy tengo que enseñarles mas avansados ah los mas viejos y ah los mas nuevo todos desde cero...

HOTARU POV:

-Hey Mikan es obio que eres tu.. porque no saltas encima de natsume y ya es obio que te mueres por abrazarlo le digo telepaticamente a Sakura..

-No.. Hasta que el no se de cuenta no dire Nada, aparte le estoy dando muchas pistas dice ella y me imagino que estara haciendo un moin

-Mikan baka todos esperan por ti aparte me asustaste pero cuando te vi supe que eras tu aunque llevaras ese ridiculo disfraz

-Mou Hotaru eres muy mala dice ella telepaticamente

RUKA POV:

Entro en el salon de clases y digo:

-Bueno alumnos presten atencion hoy tendremos dos nuevos estudiante y todos empiezan ah hacer preguntas

-¿son chicos lindo?¿son chicas linda?¿son feos?

-Bueno bueno primero esperen ah que se presenten yo les digo y hago una seña para que entren

-Yo soy Hiroto Natsume dice con una sonrisa deslumbrante que todas las chicas se desmayan; mi hermana gemela es Kirarin

-Yo son Akira Nogi dice con una exprecion seria y las niñas chillan por el; mi hermana gemela es Mizuki

Y todos empiezan ah hacer preguntas..

-¿Tienen novia? o ¿Quieren ser mi pareja?

-Bueno chicos dejenlos empaz Akira seras la pareja de Kirarin y Hiroto la pareja de Mizuki vallan ah sus lugares

Entonces Kirarin y Mizuki vienen corriendo y se abrazan y todos queda sorprendidos por el parecido y entonces dicen

-Somos gemelos bakas dicen los cuatro al mismo tiempo

Asi trancurre todo la hora libre..

NATSUME POV:

Ya no agunto mas ire ah molestar ah Mikan...difo "Sakura" Entocnes voy ah mi casa y la veo desaciendo su maletas y le digo

-Sabias que sos muy linda le digo dandole una mirada seductura y ella dice

-Qu-que t-tu n-no estas casado dice ella con una mirada triste

-No mi esposa murio hace 5 años es tiempo que vuelva ah encontrar ah una chica nueva ceresos

-Waa pervertido como me vas ah decir hacia aparte te odio como no puedes mantener la promesa que me hiciste dice ella llorando

-Mikan ya se que eres tu, eras la unica que amo lo supe desde que te vi le digo acorralandola contra la pared

-Na-Natsume alguien nos puede ver n-no pudo terminar de hablar porque la corte con un beso que expresaba cuanto la necesite la extraña y tambien que aun la amo..

MIKAN POV:

Mientras Natsume me besa una niña entra por la puerta entonces nos separamos y cuando la veo era...

-Hikari yo le digo y ella viene corriendo ah mi

-Mami te extrañe mucho dice mientras la abrazo con fuerza

-Yo tambien mi pequeña y estas lista para que te devuelva tu poder yo le digo y ella grita

-¡Si! entonce yo le devuelvo su alice que le robe y de repente suenan los alta voces "La AOO no esta atacando vallan ah los refugios y los profesores salgan ah pelear"

-Vamos Hikaru hay que sacarte de aqui yo le digo y entonces se escucha que rompen el vidrio y.. aparece Reo mi ojos se agrandan

-Dame ah tu niña dice reo no nunca lo are le grito yo entonce reo saca una pistola y le dispara ah Hikaru pero yo soy mas rapida y la empujo hacia atras luego todo se vuele negro y escucho ah Natsume llamando..

* * *

_**Bueno espero que le haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews se los agradesco me dan inpiracion y acuerdense actualizo cada dos reviews gracias por sus apoyos**_


	4. Chapter 4: No puedo volver ah perderla

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_MIKAN POV:_

_Mientras Natsume me besa una niña entra por la puerta entonces nos separamos y cuando la veo era..._

_-Hikari yo le digo y ella viene corriendo ah mi_

_-Mami te extrañe mucho dice mientras la abrazo con fuerza_

_-Yo tambien mi pequeña y estas lista para que te devuelva tu poder yo le digo y ella grita_

_-¡Si! entonce yo le devuelvo su alice que le robe y de repente suenan los alta voces "La AOO no esta atacando vallan ah los refugios y los profesores salgan ah pelear"_

_-Vamos Hikaru hay que sacarte de aqui yo le digo y entonces se escucha que rompen el vidrio y.. aparece Reo mi ojos se agrandan_

_-Dame ah tu niña dice reo no nunca lo are le grito yo entonce reo saca una pistola y le dispara ah Hikaru pero yo soy mas rapida y la empujo hacia atras luego todo se vuele negro y escucho ah Natsume llamando.._

**CAPITULO 4: "No puedo volver ah perderla"**

NATSUME POV:

Todo pasa tan rapido Mikan empujando hacias atras ah hikaru y luego se escucha el sonido del disparo entonces grito su nombre pero ya era tarde cayendo inconciente, entonces me enojo y todo se prende en llamas al rededor de reo en eso aparece un hombre aparece y teletranporta ah reo fuera de la llamas desapareciendo juntos...

-¡Mami! grita hikaru corriendo hacia ella que esta tirada en el suelo agarrando el costado de su vietre que no paraba de sangrar

-Mikan grite y fui corriendo hacia ella, me agache para agarrarla pero me detuvo y me dijo

-Nat...sume... cuida de los chicos yo me las arreglare pero pon segura ah Hikaru... dijo ella con esfuerzo en su voz luego se desmayo

-Vamos debemos sacar ah mami de aca le digo ah Hikaru y ella me empieza ah seguir mirando cuidadosamente todo entonces al llegar al bosque me habla

-Papa necesito que ahora me sigas al refugio ya no falta nada dice ella con mirada seria y pienso -eso lo saco de mi-

-si hija le digo entonces empieza ah guiarme por el bosque hasta llegar ah un arbol

Cuando llegamos ah ese arbol Hikaru se para frente ah el y entonces toca al arbol haciendo un signo extraño al acarisiarlo y entonces el arbol se abre revelando un asensor

-Sube dice ella con autoridad entonces yo les respondo

-Pense que yo era el que tenia autoridad digo mientras subo dentro y la puerta se cierra

Mientras bajamos ella me empieza ah hablar

-Papa abajo de este lugar nos esta esperando el tio de mama y... todos los demas..

Cuando ella dijo el todos los demas ya sabia quienes eran

Luego de un rato el acensor para y abre la puerta revelando ah Ruka, Imai,Subaru,Shiki,Anna,Nonoko,Koko,Permy,Yu y Kisumi

Entonces al llegar Imai se acerca y dice

-Entregame ah Mikan devemos curarla enseguida creo que perdio mucha sangre y su herida se ve seria dice ella

Entonces subaru se acerca con una camilla y la pongo arriba de ella entonces veo ah mi hijo Hiroto ahi sentado muy enojado y me acrco ah el y se levanta furioso

-¿Como puede se que seas tan distrado?¿sabes lo que me costo cuidarla para no perderla?¿sabes? me grita el con lagrimas

-Lo siento es lo unico que puedo decirle y Kirari se hacerca ah el

-Hiroto no es culpa de papa fue reo quien intento dañar ah Hikaru y mama hizo lo que cualquier madre aria dijo ella tranquilizandolo

-Natsume debo decirte algo dice Subaru llamandome ya avian pasado dos horas con Mikan y sin notocias

-¿Como esta Mikan? yo le digo muy preocupado

-Ella... esta en coma debido ah la perdida de sangre y nose cuando despertara... dice subaru mirandome ah los ojos muy serio y ccon un poco de...¿temo?

-Significa que podria...yo digo mientras subaru termina mi frase -Morir dice el

-¡No! grito yo cayendo de rodillas y susurro no puedo volver ah perderla no ahora no,no,no esto es una pesadilla...

-Tranquilizate no solo tu estas mal ella es mi mejor amiga tambien estoy desbastada sin poder hacer nada dice Imai con lagrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento por no averla cuidado digo yo mientras lagrimas se deslizan por mis mjillas

MIKAN POV:

Donde estoy...pienso todo es blanco excepto una puerta que dice recuerdos entonces me acerco ah ella y la abro

_**Flashback:**_

_Mama aunque papa no este serca yo prometo cuidarte mama dice Hiroto al lado mio mientra vemos las estrellas_

_Hiroto yo tambien te amo hijo le respondo y el dice.._

_pero tu tambien amas ah papa como es ¿eso? pregunta el confundido entonces me rio y le repondo_

_Yo amo ah papa de una manera romantica mientras ah ti te amo con cariño... digo una sonrisa_

_Entonces ah ¿quien quieres mas ah mi o papa?_

_Mmm que pregunta dificiel, pero si queda entre nosotros te la respondo..._

_Si grita el_

_Te amo mas a ti pero no le digas ah papa o se pondra celoso le digo yoguiñandole un ojos entonces nos empezamos ah reir_

**_Fin_**

Debo despertar ahora yo se que estoy inconciente ellos me necesitan que es lo que debo hacer para despertar oja algun diga pueda despertar no quiero que ella se preocupen por mi...

Yo siento que alguien me agarra la mano y grita mi nombre tratando de que despierte yo se quien es...

Es, es Hiroto digo mientras abro los ojos y lo veo llorar y natsume arrodillado enfrente de Hotaru con lagrimas en los ojos de ambos rntonces digo

-Estoy bien hijo... con apenas un susurro entonces Hiroto se avalansa contra mi y me abraza

-Mama... pense que te avia perdido... dice el con lagrimas en los ojos entonces veo que Natsume se da cuenta y se lavanta

Natsume corre hacia mi pero Hiroto lo detiene y le dice

-Mama me ama mas ah mi y yo la he protegido y tu no puediste asi que no permitire que te hacer dice el sacandole la lengua igual que yo cuando era niña

-Hiroto tu Madre es Mi esposa dice Natsume haciendo énfasis en Mi...

-Chicos por favor no se peleen somos familia y yo los amo ah los dos por igual

-No dice Hiroto agarrandome al estilo nupcial con mucho cuidado y llevandome

-A donde llevas ah mi espesa dice Natsume enojado

-A mi habitacion yo si la puedo proteger dice el

-Pero tu nisiquiera conoces este lugar dice Natsume

-Claro que si fue mi idia construir este lugar y hacerlo esto 10 años mientras no estabamos el que no lo conoce ere tu dice el dondele la vuelte y volviendo ah sacar la lengua

-Pero es mi esposa yo la voy a-Natsume fue cortado por las alarmas de la guarida y Shiki y mi tio llegan y dicen

-Mikan debes descansar y no seas imprudente de meterte en la pelea los niños se uedaran contigo en el cuarto de Hiroto y tuyo

-Esta bien yo le digo lo mas fuerte que puedo porque aun no tenogo la fuerza suficiente pero no quiero demostrarlo

Hiroto corre con migo ah nuestra habitacion seguido de Natsume entonces se miran y van corriendo ah buscar ah los niños y entonces dejo que todo se vuelva negro aunque antes de cerrar los ojos veo ah Kirarin corrienddo hacia ah mi gritando que tenga cuidado...

¿Cuidado de que? es lo unico que pienso y entonces abro los ojos y veo ah Hikaru en los brazos de un niño de pelo negro y ojos azules Akira digo muy despacio entonces el se acerca ah mi y me dice

-Cuida de ella nosotros saldremos ah combatir no nos podemos esconder mas ya no entonces cuando estoy por decir algo pero se escucha explociones y Natsume viene corriendo ah nosotros

-Reo no te acerques ah ella o te mato grita Natsume y Hiroto viene corriendo detra ellos...

Estoy tan debil no..se... cuanto mas aguante pienso y me desmayo...

* * *

**Perdon por tardar en actualiza,espero que les guste este cap y dejen comentarios critica e ideas si quieren se los agradesco y ah mis fieles seguidores que comenten me inpiran asique gracias**


	5. Chapter 5: Natsume celoso de Hirot

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Hiroto corre con migo ah nuestra habitacion seguido de Natsume entonces se miran y van corriendo ah buscar ah los niños y entonces dejo que todo se vuelva negro aunque antes de cerrar los ojos veo ah Kirarin corrienddo hacia ah mi gritando que tenga cuidado..._

_¿Cuidado de que? es lo unico que pienso y entonces abro los ojos y veo ah Hikaru en los brazos de un niño de pelo negro y ojos azules Akira digo muy despacio entonces el se acerca ah mi y me dice_

_-Cuida de ella nosotros saldremos ah combatir no nos podemos esconder mas ya no entonces cuando estoy por decir algo pero se escucha explociones y Natsume viene corriendo ah nosotros_

_-Reo no te acerques ah ella o te mato grita Natsume y Hiroto viene corriendo detra ellos..._

_Estoy tan debil no..se... cuanto mas aguante pienso y me desmayo..._

_**Capitulo 5: Natsume celoso de Hiroto**_

Natsume POV:

No puedo dejar que reo llege ah Mikan o la perdere para siempre pienso mientras corro ah la par de Reo pero por desgracia el llega primero y saca un cuchillo

-¡No la toque hare lo que quieras! grito con todas mi fuerzas y me paro para que reo no haga anda

-Bueno entonces dama ah tu Hija dice apuntando ah Hikaru

-No puedo eligir por favor reo llevame ah mi le digo

-No no querido Natsume tu eligues dice el con el cuchico en el pecho de mikan donde esta su corazon

-Reo no la lastimes le grito pero entonces levanta su cuchillo y cuando esta por clavarlo en el corazon de mikan ella agara su mano y dice

-Ahora Hiroto... con un susurro de voz

Hiroto aparece detras de Reo y le da una patada en la columna vertebral haciendo que gima de dolor luego le da un puño en la pansa y luego otro puño en la cara y saca un cuchillo y le marcca un H en el cuello

-Es...suficiente dice Mikan con hilo de vos y reo es teletrasportado a la carce alice

Luego ella cierra los ojos y cae nuevamente dormida

Me hacerco ah Hiroto y le digo:

-Eres muy bueno peleando y tambien muy inteligente ah crear este lugar le digo

-Si todo lo que se lo aprendi de mama aunque ella dice que saque tu inteligencia dice el

-Ah y mama me ama mas ah mi dice sacandome la lengua y me hace recordar ah mikan de chica haciendo lo mismo...

-Bueno pero tu madre me ama ah mi porque sin mi tu no existirias dice Natsume con una sonrisa picara entonces Hiroto lo golpea en la cara

-Cuidado con lo que dices padre mis manos aveces tienen mente propia

-Cuidado con quien hablas niñito de mama dice natsume y le saca la lengua con una cara estoica

-Bueno si tu lo dices soy un niñito de mama y voy ah cuidar ah mi mami entonces dice corriendo al cuarto y cerrando la puerta con llave

Parece que Hiroto es muy posesivo como yo tch justo tenia que sacar ese lado mio y con Mi mikan...piensa Natsume

Mmmm que tal si le consigo su propia chica y ya se quien sera dice natsume con una sonrisa malisiosa en su rostro...

HOTARU POV:

Huyuga ni se te ocurra meter ah mi hija en esto o estar muerto dice Hotaru mientras mira las pantallas de su habitacion viendo la sonrisa malvada de natsume

sera mejor que llame ah Mizuki para avisarle de tener cuidado y se mantenga ya que emos descubirto que tambn quieren ah nuestros hijos porque la invencion alice y la feromona alice de animales seria muy utilez para su planes y...ah parte Mizuki tiene la curacion y el dolor alice como subaru mi hermano...

Alguien golpea la puerta y la abre revelando ah...Mizuki

-Hola hija digo estoica como siempre

-Hola mama dice ella dulce mente ella tenia la personalidad de Ruka y sus ojos en cambio era como yo fisicamente pelo negro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda

-Madre yo...me entere de que tambien me buscan por la curacion alice y tambien tengo informacion para ti obiamente que quiero algo ah cambio dijo ella

era cirto que era mi hija ya que le gusta chantajear muy poco

-Mmmm que bien has aprendidoalgo de mi digo yo sonrien y despues digo volviendomen estoica nuevamente ¿Cual es la información que tienes para mi?

-Bueno es... sobre Kirarin...y veo que su voz se va apagando...ella tiene el alice tambn del robo alice y me di cuenta ya que ella la uso para copiar mi curacion alice pensando que yo estaba dormida...

-Bueno...ya veo ha lo que se referia Kazumi la noche que yo y Mikan desaparecimos... pero que tiene de importante esa informacion yo le digo

-Ella...se esta muriendo ya que su alice es demaciado fuerte para su cuerpo ella necesita que la formen y yo tambien...hay veces que yo me latimo con mi dolor alice sin darme cuenta necesitamos entrenar eso quiero ah cambio pero con Hiroto y Akira dice ella seriamente

-Si yo le avisare ah Mikan le digo mientras ella se marcha

KIRARIN POV:

-Aww que bonitas fotos de mama y tuyas le digo ah mi papa mientras el me muestra foto de cuando eran jovenes...

-Si hasta que llego Hiroto y me la quito dice el frunciendo el seño y yo me rio

-Creo que deberiamos ir a-me callo ya que un dolor invade mi cuerpo y pienso no otra vez entonces me paro y salgo rapido de la habitacion y me encierro jadeando y escucho que mi papa toca la puerta y me grita preguntando que pasari

No puedo hablar y mis fuerzas empiezan ah desvaneceserse y en ese momento me acuerdo de algo que Mizuki me dio un boton para cada vez que me sienta mal lo presione y ella me encontrara donde quiera que este y entonces lo presiono y caigo en la cama inconciente

AKIRA POV:

¿Hu? el dispositivo que hice para mizuki esta parpadeando y me lleba ah algun lugar mejor lo sigo por las dudas...

Empiezo ah seguir el despositivo hata que me lleva al cuarto de Kirarin y Veo ah Natsume intentar abrir la puerta entonces me acerco ah el y le digo...

-Tio dejamelo ah mi y abro la puerta encontrando ah Kirarin tirada en el suelo sudando y con una epresion de dolor en su cuerpo en eso veo llegar ah Mizuki corriendo y gritando algo

-Kirarin no te duerma despierta, No dejen que se duerma grita ella entonces empiezo ah moverla

-Kirarin despierta mira estoy aqui contigo le grito yo una y otra vez hata que despierta y dice que esta bien

-Voy ah estar bien en un rato necesito descansar dice ella y en eso llega Mikan y dice

-Akira dame ah Kirarin y ella se prende ah mi y susurra "No dejare que te sacrifiquespor mi"

Mikan camina hacia nosotro mientras yo estoy arrodillado con Kirarin en mis brazos

La tia agarra la mano de Kirarin aunque se resiste y dice "Lo siento yo soy la que te dio este alicepero parece que es demaciado para ti tambien asi que lo devolvere ah mi cuerpo"

-Tia porque le diste ah Kirarin ese alice y no lo dejas como una piedra alice le pregunto yo y ella responde

-Si lo dejo como piedra alice alguien malo podria usarla pero aunque ella tenga el fuego alice es devil aun para este poder dice ella mientras empieza ah robar elalice de Kirarin y lo introduce en ella y tiene una mueca de dolor

Mikan empieza ah sudar intensamente y solo dice que ella esta bien siempre pasa eso cuando tiene su poder completo y entonces empieza ah marearce y cai pero el Tio Natsume la atrapa gritando su nombre y en eso llega Hiroto

Tengo ah Kirarin en mi brazos durmiendo entonces me lenvanto y la pongo en la cama y en eso veo ah Mizuki mareada y cae pero aun corriendo no llego ah tiempo hacia ella gracias ah Dios que Hiroto estaba ahi y la atra entonce viene junto ah mi y la pone al lado de Kirarin

-Hey creo que debemos cuidarlas esta noche porque seramuy laga le digo y el me mira y sonrie con esa boba sonrisa

-Claro Akira haremos una pillamada y sonrie

-Bobo yo le digo y le pego con el baka-Kun que mi madre me heredo e.e pensaron que lo dejaria tira yo no lo creo y aparte lo eh mejorado para ms dolor depende de su idiotez

-Mou no seas asi Akira dice el sobandose la cabeza

Entonces yo suspiro y digo -Tan baka como siempre

HOTARU POV:

Esa idiota de Mikan volvio ah tener todo su poder y lo se porque ella me dijo que volveria ah tomar su poder cuando vea que Kirarin no lo soportara

Cuando llego veo ah Huyuga e Hiroto peleando por una Mikan inconciente entonces me acerco ah ellos y le pego con mi Baka-kun

-Mou tia Hotari eso duele dice Hiro

-Hm Imai dice Huyuga enojado

-A detencion en esa habitacion le digo señalando un cuarto y ello se van ahi dentro mientras llevo ah Mikan ah su cama

NATSUME POV:

Mmmmm asi que estoy castigado por La reina del Hielo que divertido y todo por culpa de mi propio hijo pienso y lago un gran suspiro

Luego de una hora me mira y dice

-Yo solo quiero cuidar ah mama porque ella es la que se ah lastimado cuidandomen siempre que nos metiamos en problemas ellas era las que nos rescataba de todo los lios y...yo pase diez años con ella viendola hacer su mayor esfuerzo con todo lo que hace

-Hm yo le digo mientras lo miro lo que hace que el siga hablando

-Bueno si quieres saber todo lo que vivimos te lo dire dice con mirada de tristeza...

* * *

**Como estubo ¿Les gusto?o ¿No? espero sus reviws y les agradesco por seguirme y perdon por la tardanza pero por fin pude actualizar asique perdon por el retrazo y diganme si les guta o quieren que la borre y... ¿empieze otra?**


End file.
